A Sasori Love Story Chapter three
by SoTrublesome17
Summary: this idea is completely original. I came up with it as a slept to be honest... my dreams are F***ed up, lol. anyways, enjoy.   Kisimoto owns Sasori! The female main character though is mine.  WARNING! this chapter has a lemon...


Chapter three

"Oh! Sasori look!" You yelled, grabbing his hand and dragging him into a clothing store. He laughed at your enthusiasm.

"Okay, what do you see?" He asked smiling at you.

"I like that shirt." You said, pointing at a white tank top with a pink floral pattern.

"Well, go try it on, I'll wait." You smiled at him and picked up the shirt, running to the change room, picking up a pair of black skinny jeans on your way. 'I didn't know Suna sold jeans. It must be so hot in them?' you thought.

"Two?" the lady at the change room desk asked. You nodded as she grabbed a number tag and unlocked the door for you.

When you put that outfit on you felt much better. You couldn't stand not wearing skinny jeans. You smiled and stepped out of the change room to look in the mirror.

"Sasori?" you yelled across the store. You waited to see his red hair bobbing toward you.

"Oh look at you, don't you look cute." The lady at the counter said.

"Umm. Thank you." You blushed slightly, just as Sasori walked up to you. You looked at him and saw him blush slightly.

"So? You want that?" He asked. You nodded. "How much?" he asked again. You turned around.

"I don't know, can you check the tags for me?" He nodded and hesitantly pulled the shirt tag out of the back of your shirt, and then he checked the pants. He stepped back once and pulled out his wallet to check how much he had.

"Okay, one more." He smiled.

"One more what?"

"Pick out one more outfit, then we go grocery shopping, okay?" he said closing his wallet and smiling at you.

"You sure?" you asked. He nodded and began to turn around. You went back into the change room to change back in the outfit Sasori let you borrow.

~About an hour later~

"What else is on the list, Sasori?" You asked, linking your arm in his. He laughed nervously as he looked from you to the list.

"Well we got everything. So go find something you like." He said.

"No that's okay." You smiled, dropping your hand to hold his. His eyes followed your hand and stayed there as he spoke.

"Well I assumed you were going to stay with me for a while. So I thought you would like some of your favorite foods in my pantry. So go pick something, anything. please?" He begged, blushing slightly.

"Okay, okay, fine. Where're the chips?" you pulled away from him and crossed your arms over your chest. He pointed to the next isle. You peeked around the corner and he followed your gesture.

"So why're we hiding?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for them to leave…" you pointed to the blonde and a familiar little red head.

"Why?" He asked, stepping into the isle.

"Because I hate sharing isles with strangers…" you whispered. Sasori turned to look at the two children In front of you.

"Oh that's just that Gaara kid. Nothing special, just don't get too close to him." You stopped everything, breathing too.

"That's Gaara?" You shouted just a little too loud, causing little Gaara to look in your direction. He looked like he did in the original series, only he wasn't wearing his gourd or his normal outfit. He was actually wearing shorts and a t-shirt. You snapped back to reality, (well… you know what I mean.) and shrieked. You got both weird looks from Sasori, little Gaara, and from who you guessed was Temari. You ran too little thirteen year old Gaara and gave him a big hug.

"Lyra! What are you doing?" Sasori shouted.

"He's just so cute! Awe, I want to steal him!" You squeaked.

"What did you call him?" Temari asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing…" Gaara growled.

"Awe, does Mr. Grumpy-pants need a nap? Ha! Get it? Because he has insomnia?" you let go of him and began laughing.

"How do you know that?" Gaara spat. You stopped laughing and bent down to his level and pinched his cheek.

"You're so adorable. If only you were older… I'm a big fan you know? Hey, if you're having any problems sweetie, come see me. I live with this guy!" you pointed to Sasori behind you. You saw a very faint blush form on Gaara's cheeks, but it quickly vanished. You smiled, patted his head, looked up and saw a bag of your favorite; all dressed chips. You grabbed it, and walked over to Sasori, lacing your fingers with his. When you two were finally out of the store, Sasori let go of your hand.

"Why do you keep holding my hand?" he asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I love you," you smiled. He stopped to look you in the eyes.

"How? You just met me yesterday." He said confused.

"Honestly?"

"Please." He rolled his eyes slightly.

"Where I'm from, this world is a comic book."

"Excuse me?" he was even more confused.

"You said to be honest…" you shrugged.

"So how is it you love me if I'm a comic book character?" he asked, trying to understand.

"You're my favorite out of the hundreds of characters." His face turned pink and you smiled.

"Surely you like other ones…" he said looking away.

"Sure I like other ones… but you are my absolute favorite."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you because it's your future. But I found you most fascinating." You laughed. "I remember when I was with my friends… I'd tell them that if you were real, I'd marry you… they made fun of me for it, but look at me now. I'm face to face with you, and you're even more amazing right now." He couldn't speak. He just stared at you. You smiled as you got a little closer to him. He examined your every move. You leaned in, and he just stood and watched. You gently pressed your lips against his, it took him a moment, but he kissed back. You slowly moved away and noticed his eyes closed, he was taking in the feel of the kiss. "Sasori?"

"Hm?"

"Can you love me back?" his eyes still closed he smiled.

"Maybe..." You smiled, taking his hand in yours and holding it all the way home.

~Approximately two months later. ~

"Lyra?" Sasori whispered while crawling into bed with you after just getting in. You rolled over and snuggled up against him.

"Yes?" you inhaled his scent.

"I have a mission tomorrow." He whispered, wrapping his arm arms around you.

"Okay."

"For a week…" you jumped up.

"What? Why?" he sat up too.

"The Kazekage asked me to find and eliminate a spy." He explained.

"But why you, and why does it have a week?" you began to freak out, getting up and walking to the end of the bed.

"The Kazekage said that I'm the best one for the job. I'll be careful, don't worry." He sat up and opened his arms. You sighed and crawled onto the bed to him. You sat on his lap sexually and ley him wrap his arms around you. You did this often, so what you began to do was a bit of a surprise. You kissed him passionately, running your hands sensually down his chest. He jerked slightly, and then pulled away.

"What are you doing?" he moaned slightly, and then kissed you again.

"You're going away for a week, I'll miss you." You whispered into his ear. He shivered and moved his hands to your shoulders.

"Lyra, no." he whispered breathlessly.

"Please, I let you get to know me?" you lightly bit his neck playfully. His head fell back.

"Lyra…" He moaned through his teeth. You felt something begin to nudge you softly underneath you, causing you to smile.

"Sasori?" you whispered, he looked at you with a little cloudiness in his eyes. You smiled innocently then reached for the bottom of your shirt. You weren't wearing a bra either. He followed you movements. You began to lift your shirt when he stopped you.

"I'm not sure about this…" He sighed. You shifted yourself slightly, rubbing against him. He jerked and moaned under his breath.

"Sasori… I love you." You whispered, running your fingers through his hair. He pulled you close and put his head on your shoulder.

"I… I love you too." Your heart began to beat fast. He kissed your neck causing you to shiver with pleasure.

"You do?" you asked. He kissed you again on the collar bone. He never kissed you, well if you kissed him, but he was kissing you, and so passionately too. He began to kiss a trail from your face, to your neck, your chest, shoulders, hair, and hands, everywhere. He was being so gentle. You felt yourself getting hotter the more he kissed you.

"Sasori…" you breathed. His hands met the bottom of your shirt, and he gently pulled it up. Your shoulder length blonde hair fell freely around your face. He threw your shirt to the floor and pushed you down on your back, climbing on top of you. His hands gently caressed you and touched you in a way you have never been touched before. The more this went on, the more you wanted him. You reached down and pulled his shirt up, over his head, throwing that to the floor as well. You both stopped to gaze at each other. Smiles made their way on your faces. He leaned in to kiss you as he undid his pants and kicked them off. He whispered something into the kiss but you were too into the moment to even bother asking what he said. You ran your fingers along the creases in his chest, outlining his muscular features. He liked it, for he pulled away from the kiss and reached for your underwear and pulled them off, causing your legs to go up over your head in a really sexy way. He went back on top of you and ran his hand up from your pelvis bone, to your breast and he gently grasped it, turning you on more than you already were. You moaned his name which made him stop for a minute. You reached down and pulled his boxers lower, so he could kick those off as well. He kissed you one last time before officially stopping to look you in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, being sure you were ready. He reached for a strand of your hair and twirled it around his finger, moving another stray strand from in front of your face. You thought it over. You were really going to do this, with Sasori! You looked him in the eyes and began to get really nervous. But when you stared into his eyes, you saw the love and adoration he had for you, and when he smiled at you then, your confidence grew and you nodded. His smile grew wider as he pulled you into a kiss and rolled over onto his back and putting you on top of him. You pulled away from the kiss and fixed your sitting, nervous again. Your legs were almost wrapped around his waist and he was stroking your arms, staring up at you with those sparkling maroon colored eyes.

"I—I've never done this before…" you whispered. He caressed your face.

"What do you mean? Like this?" he asked, gesturing to your position. You shook your head.

"No, I mean…" you got quieter, as if someone was listening. "I'm a… virgin…" your face turned red and so did his. He sat up now, you still sitting on him didn't bother him. He looked away in embarrassment.

"Umm… me too." He mumbled. You looked at him in shock. "Don't be surprised I don't go out often." He blushed deeper. You smiled and touched his face.

"I'm glad my first time is with you, Sasori." You whispered, kissing his lips.

"Me too." He said through the kiss, and then kissed you back. You moved onto your knees to make yourself more comfortable, and slowly, put him inside you. He reached up and squeezed your shoulder with one hand, and fisted the sheets with the other. You held onto him tight, because it is your first time, so it does hurt a little. Once he was all in, you squeaked in pain. He jerked slightly.

"You okay?" he shouted, about to pull away. You nodded furiously and held onto him still. "Are you sure?"

"It's supposed to hurt at first, right?" you assured him. He nodded slowly. You pushed your lips to his and slowly began an up and down motion, holding his shoulders as close to you as possible until the pain resided. He let out moans as he fisted your hair.

"Sasori…" you moaned into his neck as the pain went away and you felt nothing but pleasure. His head went back and his arm slot out behind him to hold him up, sighing deeply as the movement quickened slightly. You moaned real loud and he smirked, grabbing you and pushing you down so he was on top. You wrapped your arms around him as he went even faster. You couldn't let go! You didn't want this intense feeling to stop. You kissed him again, only for it to be broken quickly as he yelled a curse word to show his pleasure. You wrapped your legs around him and pushed up so he went in deeper, causing you both to yell.

"Sasori!" you yelled again, you felt a pressure inside you, as if you would explode any minute. He moved so rapidly and shouted things that he probably wouldn't ever shout again, as he pulled on your hair. You were really going to explode, you began to yell and scream and claw at his back, when he too began to yell, and as he spoke your name through gritted teeth he slowed to a stop. The feeling of exploding stopped because, well, you came and so did he. He looked at you for a few moments, smiled and kissed you before pulling out and falling over on the bed beside you. You both panted, trying to catch your breaths.

"Sasori?" you whispered. He smiled and pulled you into his arms. He buried his face in your neck and breathed, kissing you gently.

"Yes, beautiful?" he answered. You blushed.

"You're amazing. I love you." You said, curling up around him.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing your forehead passionately. You quickly fell asleep as he played with your hair. And soon, he too fell asleep.

Tah Dah~! hope you liked it!

(for those of you who want chapters one and two~ go here! .com/stories/22833538/a-sasori-love-story )


End file.
